Mysteries of Gronckle Iron
* 150 * 250 * 200 |Previous = Cleaning solution + Another Cloudy Day|Next = Glass as a Spectrum The Wide, Open Sea}} 1- Talk to Fishlegs about Gronckle Iron from the [http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragons:_Defenders_of_Berk Defenders of Berk series] 2- Talk to Hiccup about the Gronckle Iron shield from the [http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragons:_Defenders_of_Berk Defenders of Berk series] 3- Play the Crossbow level in Fireball Frenzy 4- Talk to Fishlegs about Gronckle Iron from the [http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragons:_Defenders_of_Berk Defenders of Berk series] 5- Talk to Heather about Gronckle Iron Lab 1 - Fill the bowl with water, use ice, and then heat the bowl. You can apply heat to something to change its form. Try filling the basin with water and then filling it with ice. The water froze to ice! Now try heating the ice with Meatlug's fire blast. See? The ice melted back to water! The substance never changed, but its state changed. If the substance would have changed, it would have been a chemical change. Lab 2 - Feed Meatlug Firewood, then use the Feather tool on Meatlug Chemical changes are not reversible. Sometimes when you apply heat, you will get a reaction that creates something completely new. Now it's not her favorite meal, but feed Meatlug some firewood. Grab it from the menu and drop it in her mouth! You can see what's in Meatlug's belly! Now, you'll need to get it out of her. Use the Feather tool in the toolbox and drag the feather along Meatlug. It turned into something completely different! Now that wood is ash. Try cooling the ash with ice. It won't turn back into firewood. This permanent 'one-way' change is called a chemical process. A chemical reaction occurred when you burned the wood. It created new substances, which we see in the form of smoke and ash! Lab 3 - Feed Meatlug Dough, then use the Feather tool on Meatlug Whoa, I didn't expected that. Dough turned into bread through a chemical process! Lab 4 - Feed Meatlug Gold, use the Feather tool on Meatlug, then cool the bowl with ice. It melted into liquid gold! Try cooling the liquid with ice. It turned back into gold! The heat only changed the state of matter of gold and didn't change its chemical state. 6- Find Mystery Black Rock in Berk (4) 7- Find Iron in the Wilderness (4) 8- Collect Sandstone in the Wilderness (4) 9- Talk to Heather Lab 1 - Feed Meatlug Mystery Black Rock, use the Feather tool on Meatlug, then cool the bowl with ice. Lab 2 - Feed Meatlug Iron, use the Feather tool on Meatlug, then cool the bowl with ice. Lab 3 - Feed Meatlug Sandstone, use the Feather tool on Meatlug, then cool the bowl with ice. 10- Talk to Heather and take her test 11- Give the glass to Hiccup from the [http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragons:_Defenders_of_Berk Defenders of Berk series] 12- Collect more sandstone at the Wilderness (6) 13- Talk to Heather and form a hypothesis Lab 1 - Feed Meatlug Mystery Black Rock and Iron, use the Feather tool on Meatlug, then cool the bowl with ice. Lab 2 - Feed Meatlug Mystery Black Rock and Sandstone, use the Feather tool on Meatlug, then cool the bowl with ice. Lab 3 - Feed Meatlug Sandstone and Iron, use the Feather tool on Meatlug, then cool the bowl with ice. Lab 4 - Feed Meatlug Mystery Black Rock, Iron and Sandstone, use the Feather tool on Meatlug, then cool the bowl with ice. 14- Give Gronckle Iron to Gobber from the [http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragons:_Defenders_of_Berk Defenders of Berk series] 15- Meet Hiccup by the telescope 16- Click on the telescope must view the silver shield at the bottom right of the greenhouse through the telescope Category:Quests Category:Free quests